Sensual Egoism
by UruruKoneko
Summary: L'un d'eux est un étudiant en Musique, l'autre à tout quitter pour réaliser son rêve. Dans un monde ou tout n'est qu'égoïsme et ou chacun se méfie de tout, la rencontre de deux personnes partageant la même passion bouleversera ce quotidien. Aoiha/Reituki (en fond)
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Sensual Egoism

Auteur : UruruKoneko

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha / Reita x Ruki (en arrière plan)

Disclamer : Les GazettO ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction dont l'idée m'est venue en une journée, et que j'ai décidé d'écrire et de publier. J'espère bien qu'elle sera à votre goût. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il était 7h du matin, l'heure ou la sonnerie du radio-réveil retentit dans la petite chambre dans laquelle il dormait.

La nuit avait de nouveau été courte, comme d'habitude, c'était presque récurant ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne s'en plaignait jamais. Il se disait simplement qu'il n'avait qu'à se coucher plus tôt, ou penser à autre chose qu'à l'objet de ses angoisses nocturnes, presque devenues habituelles depuis presque un mois.

Le radio-réveil quant à lui n'arrangeait rien, il ne diffusait pas ses musiques habituelles se matin là, non, il diffusait les informations récentes sur la ville, les enlèvements et les séries de meurtres qu'il y avait eu cette nuit là, c'était presque quelque chose devenu habituel, depuis plusieurs mois. Le monde devenait fou, c'était ce qu'il se disait souvent.

Il fit un mouvement de côté, et, de sa fine main il éteignit le réveil, avec un grognement mal réveillé.

Il se redressa, se frotta les yeux, puis envoya la couverture un peu plus loin, dévoilant son corps aux formes parfaites, presque irréel, sans aucun défaut. Tellement parfait que l'on aurait pu le comparer à celui d'une femme. Mais il n'en était pas une, loin de là.

Ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage froid alors qu'il marcha jusqu'à son armoire, ou était présent un grand miroir. Il se regarda un long moment. Il observa son visage aux traits fin, ses yeux couleur chocolat sous lesquels des cernes étaient présentes, signe de son inhabituelle fatigue. Puis, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains emmêlés à force de se tourner, et de se retourner dans son lit. Il soupira.

\- Te voilà bien arrangé, mon pauvre Atsuaki...Pensa t-il, pour lui même.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis partit jusqu'à sa cuisine, ou il prit le soin de bien déjeuner avant son premier jour de cours. Oui, pour lui, la rentrée des classes s'effectuait en Avril, et il était loin de cacher sa peur de cette université dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Et pour cause : si ses années d'université devait être les même que ses années lycée, autant arrêter là tout de suite et trouver un emploi, quel qu'il soit, il ne serait pas pire que ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il s'assit devant sa table de cuisine en verre, et s'efforça de prendre un petit déjeuner un minimum consistant, il ne comptait pas s'évanouir pour son premier jour, ça lui arrivait déjà assez souvent, alors si en plus il devait faire un malaise à cause de son manque de nutrition il passerait pour un cas dès le début, et il voulait éviter ça.

Une fois son déjeuner finit, il partit se doucher, s'habiller, se coiffer à sa façon, et se maquiller de façon à mettre son visage angélique encore plus en valeur. Puis, il prit son sac de cours, ses affaires, et se mit en route. L'université n'était pas loin de chez lui, ce qui l'arrangeait. Mais il traînait quand même en chemin.

Il faisait assez frais ce matin là, mais il ne le sentait pas, il transpirait légèrement dut à l'angoisse qui le prenait au ventre et lui nouait la gorge.

Une fois devant les portes, il sentit son esprit divaguer, alors, il s'appuya contre le mur posa une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient tout deux accélérés d'un coup. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir, et ne jamais avoir à rentrer dans cette université. Pourtant, il avait choisit d'être là. Il se devait de ne pas renoncer.

Il se calma sous l'œil étonné des quelques élèves qui passait puis il reprit lentement sa route, suivant les panneaux menant au grand amphithéâtre dans lequel tout les élèves de spécialité Musique devaient se réunir. Il s'assit donc à une place libre et écouta le discours de début d'année en écrivant son prénom et autres informations sur sa feuille. Pour lui, c'était une nouvelle vie qui allait commencer.

Ce même jour, à la même heure. Lui était déjà debout depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il n'avait pas mangé ce matin là, il n'en avait pas besoin pour tenir la journée de toute façon. Alors, il était resté là, assis contre la fenêtre à regarder l'extérieur, la ville endormie et la fine pluie qui formait du brouillard sous les lampadaires. Il soupirait. Il venait de quitter tout ses amis de lycée, en ne leur laissant aucune nouvelle, juste pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de sa vie d'avant. Une vie qui lui avait été imposée.

La seule chose qu'il avait prit ? Sa guitare, et un petit sac d'habits, rien de plus. Il se retrouvait seul dans ce train depuis maintenant plus de cinq heure et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Dans ses oreilles une chanson qu'il avait maintenant appris par cœur : Kurenai, de X Japan. Il connaissait chaque accord sur le bout des doigts. Et c'était en partit pour ça qu'il se retrouvait seul dans ce train, n'ayant presque aucun endroit ou aller. Les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de partir : ''Maman, je vais à Tokyo, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.'' Tout ça pour réaliser son rêve de devenir musicien professionnel, et s'échapper de cette vie qu'il n'avait aucune envie de vivre, celle que ses parents avaient voulue pour lui.

Le train s'arrêta enfin à destination. Il se leva, prit sa guitare sur son dos et son sac sur une épaule avant de descendre sur le quai. Évidemment, personne ne l'attendait. Il était partit sur un coup de tête, sans prévoir quoi que ce soit une fois arrivé à Tokyo. Pas de logement, rien.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers une vitre et s'observa, ses longs cheveux noir corbeau tombant sur ses épaules étaient légèrement ébouriffés, ses yeux noirs surlignés d'un trait eye-liner semblaient fatigués et les vêtements sombres qu'il avaient mit mettaient parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette masculine et finement musclée. Il sourit à son reflet et se mit à marcher à travers la grande métropole sans savoir ou aller.

Il erra pendant plusieurs longues minutes et finit par s'arrêter devant les portes de la grande université de musique dans laquelle il aurait voulu entrer, un sourire rêveur s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçu un garçon aux cheveux châtain s'appuyer contre le mur devant lui, visiblement il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il voulu s'approcher pour lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait mais le châtain finit par rentrer dans le bâtiment. Il semblait allez mieux, alors il n'insista pas.

Il soupira un moment devant les portes de cette université qu'il ne pourrait jamais franchir, puis finit par s'en aller, légèrement triste, avant de s'enfoncer dans la vaste métropole tokyoïte, à la recherche d'un endroit ou il pourrait passer la nuit.

Mais, évidemment, avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait, aucun hôtel, aucune auberge ne voudrait de lui. De plus les gens étaient devenus d'un égoïsme sans pareil.

Alors il finit par s'asseoir au bord d'une fontaine puis sortit sa guitare de son étui qu'il posa par terre, avant de se mettre à gratter les cordes avec rapidité.

Il avait du talent, c'était indéniable, pourtant, rares étaient les personne qui s'arrêtaient pour l'écouter.

''Encore un jeune rebelle qui cherche à défier ses parents et qui se retrouve dans la rue''

Qu'ils se disaient.

La journée se passa plutôt rapidement pour Atsuaki, et il avait vite été rassuré : les gens de cette université étaient loin d'être semblables à ceux de son lycée. Il avait même rencontré un ami, un dénommé Ryô qui, à ce qu'il avait compris, était bassiste.

Il était assis sur un banc en train d'écouter une des chansons de son groupe favoris, Luna Sea, et Ryô était venu lui parler, lui disant qu'il avait de bon goût musicaux, et ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien, ils partageaient les mêmes centre d'intérêts et Atsuaki en était heureux.

Si bien que c'était avec le sourire qu'il quitta l'université ce soir là, toutes ses angoisses de la matinée semblaient s'être envolées.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment sur la ville, alors il accéléra le pas, pour rentrer le plus vite possible dans son petit appartement. Il aurait bien demandé à Ryô de le raccompagner, mais il habitait dans la direction opposé, alors rentrerait seul.

Cependant, ses pas ralentirent lorsqu'un son de guitare parvint a ses oreilles, c'était son instrument préféré, et étant lui-même guitariste, il se sentit obligé de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait le son. Surtout que cet inconnu avait visiblement du talent.

Il arriva alors près d'une grande fontaine qui se trouvait sur une place. Au bord de la fontaine, il aperçu un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun, penché sur sa guitare avec un air rêveur sur le visage, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'étui de ladite guitare dans lequel quelques rares pièces étaient présentes puis fouilla alors dans son sac et en sortit son porte monnaie, d'où il sortit un billet qu'il posa délicatement dans l'étui, Atsuaki était d'une nature généreuse, c'était sûrement l'une de ses plus grandes qualités. Ou de ses plus grands défauts.

Le brun leva alors la tête vers lui et le remercia avec un joli sourire, s'attendant à ce que ce châtain s'en aille aussi vite qu'il était venu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et Atsuaki s'assit près de lui pour l'écouter.

Un peu troublé par ce nouveau venu, le guitariste rata quelques accords, c'était la première fois depuis la matinée que quelqu'un s'arrêtait pour l'écouter et il fallait dire que ce garçon était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, décidément, la chance lui souriait peut être. Tout le monde n'était pas si égocentrique au final.

Atsuaki lui sourit légèrement et continua de le regarder.

\- Tu as vraiment du talent...Lui dit-il, de sa voix douce et calme.

Le guitariste s'arrêta alors de jouer et l'observa. En plus de cela il avait le droit à des compliments ? Il ne s'attendait pas à autant, surtout après les journée qu'il venait de passer. Entendre ces mots lui redonnait espoir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de t'arrêter. Ajouta le châtain en riant et en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

\- Désolé je...c'est le premier compliment que je reçoit dans la journée, alors...ça fait bizarre... commença le brun.

\- Oh...je vois...mais je ne dis que la vérité !

Le brun le remercia et posa sa guitare, s'attendant une nouvelle fois à ce que le châtain reparte, sans doute avait il eu pitié de lui...

Mais Atsuaki ne bougea pas et se contenta de rester assis face à lui pour l'observer, alors, le guitariste détourna légèrement le regard et ramassa les quelques pièces qu'il avait amassé en soupirant.

\- Tu sais...je crois que tu as illuminé ma journée...finit-il par dire.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Atsuaki, intrigué.

\- Tu es le seul a t'être arrêté pour m'écouter jouer. Pourtant je suis là depuis ce matin...dis moi, je peux savoir ton prénom ? Je doute qu'on se revoit mais...j'aimerai le connaître.

\- A...Atsuaki...et toi ?

\- Je te le dirait seulement si tu acceptes de me tenir compagnie un petit moment...désolé je n'ai pas les moyens de t'inviter boire un verre, c'est pas vraiment galant.

\- Oh euhm...c'est à dire qu'il se fait tard...je n'aime pas rentrer seul la nuit et...

\- Je te raccompagnerai...je te demande pas beaucoup de temps...juste...un peu ?

Atsuaki fut légèrement troublé, sa gentillesse l'avait encore mit dans une galère...Il le savait pourtant, qu'à force d'être trop gentil il risquait de s'embarquer dans de drôle de situation. Et celle là, en l'occurrence, en était une : Un étranger qui voulait passer un moment avec lui, et qui propose ensuite de le raccompagner ? Il était tout sauf rassuré. Qu'attendait t-il de lui ? Les gens étaient décidément tous pareil...

Il regarda le brun dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot, pourtant le regard de celui-ci semblait sincère, presque suppliant et envoûtant.

\- Non je...désolé... Finit t-il par dire en se relevant, s'apprêtant à partir, lorsqu'une main se referma sur son poignet.

\- S'il te plaît...je n'attend rien de toi...je veux juste que tu restes un petit moment. Tenta de nouveau le brun.

\- Laisse-moi...

Atsuaki se dégagea de son emprise et partit d'un pas rapide jusque chez lui, il se faisait toujours avoir, c'était inévitable, il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne puisque tout le monde attendait quelque chose de lui. Il devait vraiment se méfier de tout.

Le brun quant à lui le regarda partir, soupira, et remit sa guitare dans son étui afin de marcher un peu à travers la ville, histoire de chercher un endroit calme pour la nuit, et ici, c'était plutôt difficile.

''Décidément, tu fais fuir tout le monde...'' pensait-il. Il avait pourtant cru être tombé sur quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi égoïste que les autres. Pourtant, il ne pus s'empêcher de murmurer son nom.

\- Atsuaki...


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Sensual Egoism

Auteur : UruruKoneko

Pairing : Aoi x Uruha / Reita x Ruki (en arrière plan)

Disclamer : Les GazettO ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

Note : Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, l'action n'est pas vraiment présente dans ce chapitre, je trouve ça...plutôt basique ! Mais je compte bien me rattraper sur le prochain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Atsuaki venait enfin d'arriver chez lui. Durant tout le trajet, il n'avait fait que penser à ce garçon qu'il avait rencontré, et une certaine mauvaise conscience avait pris place en lui.

Et s'il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intentions envers lui ? Et si il voulait seulement lui parler ? Après tout, un peu de compagnie peut faire du bien, surtout lorsqu'on était seul, et Atsuaki ne le savait que trop bien.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce brun de ses pensées, il ne comptait pas passer la nuit à se torturer les pensées pour savoir s'il aurait du rester ou non. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, et ne le reverrait plus jamais. Pour lui, tout était clair.

Il partit alors dans sa petite chambre, posa son sac et s'affala sur son lit. Sa première journée l'avait épuisé, mais il en était tout de même heureux.

D'ailleurs il attendait avec impatience la journée du lendemain, et c'était bien la première fois , il avait envie de revoir Ryô pour pouvoir encore discuter avec lui. Le bassiste lui avait même proposé de passer le week-end avec lui, pour mieux pouvoir faire connaissance, et par la même occasion, lui présenter quelques amis à lui.

Atsuaki se mit à sourire en y pensant, et finit par se lever, histoire d'aller manger un petit bout avant de retourner s'allonger. Si d'habitude il aimait rester éveillé jusqu'à des heures impossibles, ce soir ce ne fut pas le cas, il était bien trop fatigué pour ça, alors il laissa doucement le sommeil l'emporter, bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui frappait contre la vitre de sa chambre, oubliant complètement le brun qu'il avait rencontré.

Si Atsuaki réussit à trouver le sommeil ce soir là, ce fut loin d'être le cas du brun.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur la capitale, et la pluie tombait, le faisant soupirer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un abris, mais lequel ? Aucun endroit n'était accessible sans payer un minimum.

Il continua alors de marcher, l'eau ruisselait sur ses cheveux bruns trempés, ses vêtements collaient à sa peau et il mourrait de froid, et de faim par la même occasion.

Son regard se posa alors sur la vitrine d'un magasin de musique devant lequel il venait de passer, puis se mit à contempler les magnifiques instruments qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, les guitares surtout, il aurait bien voulu en avoir une autre que celle qu'il traînait déjà avec lui depuis pas mal d'années mais qu'il adorait quand même malgré tout.

Mais il fut rapidement tiré de sa rêverie lorsque quelqu'un le bouscula, sans le vouloir, et s'arrêta un moment pour l'observer de haut en bas.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, tu sais ? Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes dehors comme ça ! Ah...ces jeunes...Disait la personne avant de repartir aussi tôt, d'un pas rapide.

Le brun la regarda partir sans rien dire. Chez lui ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, s'il était venu se perdre ici, c'était pour réaliser son rêve, pas pour abandonner au premier obstacle ! Mais bon, il fallait avouer qu'il ne dirait pas non à son lit bien chaud...

Il reprit alors sa route et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite ruelle où la pluie avait du mal à passer, il s'assit alors contre le mur et se mit à essorer ses cheveux trempés avant de porter sa main à sa poche pour en sortir les quelques pièces que ce châtain lui avait donné.

Atsuaki...ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers lui. Lui ,son visage si attirant et sa gentillesse. Le brun s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir fait fuir. Il avait peut-être été trop entreprenant ? Mais il avait vraiment eut besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et cet Atsuaki était la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à lui.

Il se sentais bête, ce châtain ne s'était pas intéressé à lui, il avait eut pitié de lui, juste ça.

Le brun posa sa tête contre le mur et se mit à réfléchir. La pluie se calmait peu à peu, lui offrant un petit moment de répit, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir le châtain de ses pensées. Il ferma un moment les yeux, et se dit que le lendemain il chercherait à le revoir pour tout lui expliquer.

En revanche il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en se rappelant bien son visage, il avait une impression qu'il le connaissait déjà, mais impossible pour lui de se rappeler où il l'avait vu. Peut-être que son esprit lui jouait des tours après tout...

Mais il voulait le revoir, juste pour lui parler encore une fois.

Son petit moment de répit ne fut pas long puisqu'au bout d'un moment, il entendit des rires et des bruits de pas se diriger près de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était abrité.

Au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas ça. Sûrement que son esprit le rendait complètement paranoïaque, mais il préférait être prudent, alors il se releva et sortit d'un pas rapide de la ruelle, sauf que des voix le stoppèrent dans son élan.

\- Eh, on ne t'a jamais vu dans le coin...qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ça va, j'allais partir...désolé... Répondit le brun, d'une voix calme.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon qu'il avait en face de lui décide de ne pas le laisser partir, justement...

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, Atsuaki se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur et s'empressa de se préparer, et de se rendre à l'université où il retrouva Ryô devant le portail, celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs lire quelque chose sur son téléphone en étant visiblement concentré.

Atsuaki s'approcha alors de lui et tenta de lire par dessus son épaule.

\- Salut, qu'est ce que tu lis ? Demanda t-il.

\- Salut...bah, il paraît qu'il y a encore eut des agressions cette nuit. Franchement, cette ville devient grave. On peut même plus sortir la nuit sans se faire harceler...Répondit Ryô.

\- Mh, c'est vrai...ça me fait un peu peur tout ça, d'ailleurs. Je commence à me méfier de tout le monde...d'ailleurs hier soir il m'est arrivé un truc...

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

Atsuaki lui fit non de la tête et lui raconta en détail ce qu'il s'était passé avec le brun qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Ryô l'écouta attentivement sans rien dire au début puis un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, le châtain l'observa alors en fronçant les sourcils puis s'arrêta de parler.

\- Pourquoi tu te moques de moi, Ryô ?...Demanda t-il.

\- Je me moque pas, c'est juste ton histoire qui est drôle...te méfie pas de tout comme ça Atsuaki, tu crois vraiment que ce genre de mec va te faire du mal ? Répondit Ryô en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- On sais jamais...et puis arrêtes de me donner mauvaise conscience ! Au fait, c'est toujours bon pour ce week-end ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai parlé de toi à un de mes amis, il s'appelle Takanori. Vous avez un peu les mêmes centres d'intérêts, donc je pense que tu t'entendras bien avec lui. Mais, pas trop hein...

\- Comment ça ''pas trop'' ? Aah, j'ai compris ! Tu n'aurais pas un petit faible pour lui par hasard ?

\- Qu... ? Non ! Non, tu as tout faux là !

\- Mais bien sûr, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Atsuaki se mit à rire tandis que Ryô le frappa doucement, ils entrèrent alors à l'intérieur du bâtiment où ils passèrent la journée à écouter les quelques cours qui leur étaient proposés.

Le soir venu, Atsuaki rentra une nouvelle fois seul. Ryô n'avait pas pu le raccompagner à cause d'un rendez-vous.

Ils avaient passer un moment à discuter devant l'université, et le temps qu'Atsuaki ne rentre chez lui, il faisait déjà nuit.

Ce fut d'un pas rapide qu'il traversa la grande place, ne jetant aucun coup d'œil vers la fontaine , car même si ce brun y était, ce qui ne fut pas le cas, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir.

A un moment, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de chez lui, il se sentais suivit et accéléra alors le pas, ne prenant pas le temps de se retourner pour voir qui le suivait. Il sentais déjà son cœur s'affoler et tout son corps trembloter.

Mais il fut rapidement rattrapé par un groupe de jeunes qui le collèrent contre le mur le plus proche avant de le regarder.

\- Alors, on cherchait à s'enfuir ? Où tu courrais comme ça ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

\- Laissez moi, je...s'il vous plaît ! Supplia le châtain en essayant d'être le plus calme possible malgré son angoisse.

\- Oh, mais non...c'est plutôt rare de tomber sur des beautés comme toi. On compte bien en profiter, tu sais ?

Le châtain tenta de se débattre et de les supplier de le lâcher, mais l'un d'eux ne fut pas de cet avis et glissa une main sous sa chemise, commençant à le caresser de manière plutôt insistante.

Alors que quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas réussit à retenir coulaient sur ses joues et que son cœur frappait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, il entendit une voix qui ne semblait pas provenir de ses agresseurs.

\- Eh, foutez-lui la paix ! S'exclama la voix, avant de commencer à les frapper un à un.

Atsuaki regardait avec stupeur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux voilés de larmes, il peinait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, mais une chose était sûre : ses agresseurs s'étaient rapidement enfuis, proférant plusieurs menaces à l'adresse de celui qui à priori, l'avait aidé. Il tremblait de tout son corps et n'arrivait pas à se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un lui prendre la main.

\- Atsuaki...c'est moi...calmes toi, il ne te ferons plus de mal...tu es blessé ?

Le châtain lui fit non de la tête et finit par reconnaître le garçon qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Lui qui s'était juré de l'oublier, il le retrouvait finalement, mais aux vues des circonstances, il n'était pas mécontent de le voir, justement.

\- Merci...chuchota t-il tout doucement.

\- C'est normal, j'allais pas les laisser faire...oh, et tant que tu es là...je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je voulais pas te faire fuir...

\- C'est rien, c'est moi qui suis désolé...j'ai eu peur sans raison. Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Il interrompit sa phrase en voyant une marque de coup sur l'une des pommettes du brun, il remarqua aussi que son haut était légèrement déchiré et que ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il posa ses doigts fins sur la blessure et l'observa.

\- Ils t'ont blessés...

-Ah, non...ça date de hier soir ça... et j'ai plus de téléphone par la même occasion...mais ça va, je m'en sort pas mal !

\- Pourquoi les gens sont si bêtes... ? Désolé, maintenant tu auras encore plus d'ennuis...

\- Ça va, t'en fais pas pour moi...

\- Hm...au fait, oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir...reprenons depuis le début si tu veux bien ? Salut, je m'appelles Atsuaki.

Le châtain lui tendit la main et lui adressa un petit sourire. Le brun le regarda sans rien dire, il avait presque l'impression qu'il était en train de rêver, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette réaction. Mais il finit quand même par lui serrer la main.

\- Moi c'est Yuu, mais je préfères qu'on m'appelle Aoi...Répondit-il

\- Aoi ? Monsieur le guitariste a déjà son nom de scène ? Demanda Atsuaki en riant, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

Atsuaki lui sourit et quelque chose lui vint en tête, il le regarda alors dans les yeux et fit une moue serieuse.

\- Dis, Aoi...tu as quelque part où aller ? Parce que, je te vois ici depuis hier et...vu ton état...Demanda t-il.

\- Oui bien sûr je...enfin...non j'ai pas d'endroit où aller...Répondit Aoi, presque honteux.

\- Tu peux...venir manger chez moi si tu veux ? On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je te dise de rester mais...si on faisait connaissance déjà, ça serait un bon début, non ?

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

Atsuaki lui fit oui de la tête et se mit à sourire en voyant les yeux du brun se mettre à briller alors qu'il le rejoins en souriant.

Il se remit alors en marche et conduisit Aoi jusqu'à son appartement. Il entra et se décala pour laisser passer le guitariste brun ,qui se pensait toujours en train de rêver, et qui déposa sa guitare dans l'entrée.

\- C'est petit mais...on s'y sent bien quand même ! Déclara le châtain en riant.

\- Tu sais, je vais pas me plaindre de la taille de ton appartement. Répondit Aoi en souriant.

Le châtain lui sourit, referma la porte et partit s'occuper du repas. Étant plutôt doué en cuisine, et se doutant que le brun mourait de faim, il prépara un repas assez copieux, qu'il servit sur la table basse du salon, devant la télévision. Le brun le remercia et se mit à manger.

\- Dis moi, Aoi...si ce n'est pas indiscret, comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans une situation comme celle là ? Demanda le châtain.

\- C'est...compliqué...disons que j'avais besoin d'un autre vie. Mes parents sont très stricts et je voulais devenir musicien professionnel, alors j'ai décidé d'aller vivre ma vie ailleurs, mais je ne me doutais pas que ça serait aussi difficile, et que les gens seraient aussi fermés...

\- Les gens sont égoïstes, c'est partout pareil. Ils ne savent pas apprécier les gens qui ont du talent...De plus, ils verraient quelqu'un mourir de faim ou de fatigue dans la rue, ils le regarderaient presque en rigolant. Sans oublier qu'on ne peut même plus sortir la nuit sans se faire agresser...

\- J'ai cru remarquer, merci de me le rappeler...je suis pas du genre peureux mais j'avoue que cette nuit, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer.

\- Je te comprend, j'ai ressentit la même chose...mais du coup, tu n'a plus ton téléphone... ? Tu veux utiliser le miens pour appeler tes parents, ou … ?

\- Non merci, d'un côté ça m'arrange un peu de pas avoir de leur nouvelles...

Atsuaki ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et se contenta de débarrasser la table avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés d'Aoi qui l'observait.

\- Et toi... ? Parles moi un peu de toi..Demanda t-il au châtain.

\- Moi.. ? Je fais des études en musique, je joue de la guitare et...voilà ? Je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter...

\- Tu joues de la guitare ? Tu veux bien me montrer ?

\- Oui, mais d'abord tu devrais prendre une douche et te changer...ça doit pas être agréable d'être dans des vêtements tout déchirés. Je vais te sortir une serviette.

\- Mais je...ça va, je veux pas m'imposer non plus, tu sais...

\- J'insiste ! La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, à gauche.

Aoi fut surpris mais ne dis pas un mot de plus, il n'en avait pourtant pas demandé autant. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain alors que Atsuaki lui tendit une serviette qu'il prit avant de fermer la porte, de se déshabiller, et de se glisser sous l'eau chaude.

Son corps se détendit petit à petit, il fallait dire qu'après la nuit qu'il venait de passer une bonne douche ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il y passa un bon moment, profitant de l'eau chaude et finit par sortir et s'enrouler dans la serviette que Atsuaki lui avait prêté.

Sauf qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'avait absolument rien à se mettre, mis à part ses habits déchirés...

Il se mit à réfléchir, puis sortit finalement de la salle de bain avec sa serviette autour de la taille. Il chercha alors le châtain et le trouva finalement dans sa chambre, en train d'accorder une magnifique guitare bleue.

\- Hm...Atsuaki ? Excuses-moi mais...tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ?...Demanda t-il.

Le châtain releva la tête pour lui répondre, sauf qu'aucun mot ne put s'échapper de ses lèvres. Son regard s'était posé sur Aoi, observant son torse dénudé, et les quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient de ses cheveux bruns humides. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de ramener un mec pareil chez lui ?!

Il reprit ses esprits : il ne le connaissait presque pas, et n'avait aucune envie qu'il reste chez lui ! Ce brun l'avait aidé, alors il allait juste l'aider pour la nuit et ne le reverrai pas, c'était tout !

Il se leva et fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver quelque chose qui serait trop grand pour lui, et qui irait au brun, il lui donna alors un sous vêtement et un pantalon de pyjama noir. Les seules choses qu'il avait réussit à trouver de potable.

Aoi le remercia et partit s'habiller et se sécher avant de revenir dans la chambre et de s'asseoir sur le lit d'Atsuaki.

\- Hm...je veux pas paraître impoli mais...je vais pas sortir comme ça...si ? Demanda t-il au châtain.

\- C'est pour la nuit...je vais faire une lessive avec tes vêtements encore en état, et je t'en prêterai d'autres demain... Répondit Atsuaki.

\- Pour la nuit... ? Tu veux bien que je passe la nuit chez toi ?

Atsuaki acquiesça et reprit sa guitare sans rien dire de plus,faisant tout pour ne pas poser son regard sur le brun, qui ne comprenait pas trop ses agissement. Peut-être qu'il s'était sentit obligé de l'aider ? Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter la mélodie que le plus jeune s'était mit à jouer à la guitare, il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt doué. Ses doigts bougeaient avec rapidité et il semblait complètement en symbiose avec son instrument.

Aoi se laissa aller et s'allongea doucement sur le lit, juste le temps de pouvoir être bercé par la musique. Il ferma les yeux, mais, mort de fatigue et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit profondément dans le lit du châtain.

Châtain qui d'ailleurs rangea sa guitare avant de poser son regard sur Aoi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu en a...Aoi ?...Tu dors... ? Demanda t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le concerné ne lui répondit rien, alors Atsuaki soupira, prêt à réveiller celui qui venait de s'endormir dans SON lit.

Il s'apprêta à l'appeler et à le secouer légèrement mais il se stoppa : Aoi semblait complètement détendu, et les cernes sous ses yeux prouvaient qu'il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Alors, Atsuaki renonça à son lit, déposa une couverture sur le brun et partit s'allonger sur le canapé.

Seulement une chose le perturbait...il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le visage d'Aoi quelque part...


End file.
